The efficiency of business processes in an enterprise is important for its profitability and success. Enterprises are continuously optimizing the processes and adapting them to market environments. More in general that approach is applicable for processes in other organizations as well.
Data that relates to processes has large volumes and shows high complexity. Therefore, the usage of computers is mandatory. However, human experts in business processes are not necessarily experts in operating the computers.